Hyde Desjardins
Hyde Desjardins is an S-Class Mage for the Aged Pelt guild who acts as a magical librarian, scholar and curator of rare pieces of literature and magical artifacts. In between giving lectures, tutoring, or investigating and identifying artifacts for the Bantia government, he travels Earthland looking for rare books to add to his personal library. He is a masterful practitioner of Inkwell Script, along with Requip magic. Appearance Standing at about 5'11" with a sturdy stature, Hyde is a reasonably fit man with a well built upper body and legs from traveling. He wears a pair of spectacles and his blonde/white hair usually held back in a loose, low ponytail, a wine colored ribbon or bow holding it in place. His golden hazel have a weary gaze to them and his short beard is immaculately kept. He usually dresses in gentlemanly attire, wearing a grey or brown suit and grey or white vest. He also has a purple smoking jacket adorned with wine colored accents and gold trims which he wears when at home. As a traveler from a rather distant location, he has a thick foreign accent. When he speaks, he speaks with a deep southern accent, often inserting french phrases in between sophisticated vernacular. Personality Hyde usually has a very rational and relaxed demeanor. He speaks with a calm, civilized tone and deep southern accent, often inserting french phrases in between southern drawls. He easily gets focused on his own personal matters and small details, worrying about when to have lunch or if he should purchase more parchment. In some cases, this can greatly aggravate others as he dawdles about apparently less pressing matters. Hyde is normally very helpful, if not somewhat blunt. His rational personality, intelligence and elegance often allowing him to work well with others, but in some situations he can come off as proud and condescending. He has a passion for literature and education, especially the discovery and recording of forbidden or forgotten books. He serves as a smuggler or provider of rare, lost, or banned manuscripts, given the right price. Although he was raised into a wealthy family and grew very used to living in a quiet bayou community, he has a deep fondness for big cities, often partaking in banquets, large gatherings, simple sports or other frivolities. He has a rather during situations of high stress. Sounding as if put upon by a great hassle, his mind will wander to "more pleasant subjects". If the situation looks grim, or if he actually has interest in the matter, he will drop his usual demeanor and adopt a dark, calculative, and sadistic personality. His apathetic and darker tendencies stem from his passion for darker, more graphic novels and banned manuscripts, along with mental damage from casting the Inkwell Script spell "Gaze into the Archipelago" History Little is currently know about Hyde, except for a few small details. He grew up with his sisters in a wealthy family. From the age of six, he was educated by a private tutor to read and write. Starting at age twelve, he was taught magic, learning simple writing magic and The Librarian. When he was eighteen, his parents passed away on a voyage to another country when their ship was caught in a storm. As his oldest sister was old enough to run the household, she cared for the family and managed their fortune for the next five years. After that, she eldest sister took a third of the family fortune and left to make her own future, leaving the house in the care of the second sister. Hyde, taking after his sister's example, left to further study literature and magic and said goodbye to his two remaining sisters. At the age of twenty-five, he came across the banned book "Memoir into the Sea." Upon reading it, he eventually learned to cast Inkwell Script. Since then, he has mastered Inkwell Script and collected a large library of magical books Magics and Abilities Inkwell Script: Hyde is an expert in Inkwell Script, his ink taking on a deep wine-colored hue and his spells take on a very fast, fluid form like pen scratchings . His Inkwell Thesis is that "Memoir into the Sea" is a metaphor for the creative author's mind and the writing process. He originally came across "Memoir into the Sea" when studying abroad and looking for other rare books. He still keeps his original copy at easy access via Requip. Hyde usually uses Inkwell Script for it's utility in recording information, only using the offensive cantrips when he doesn't have time to Requip. His long experience with Inkwell Script has allowed him to master the art of the much longer spells and rituals. The Librarian: Hyde is able to Requip a variety of rare and unusual spellbooks and other magical pieces of literature. Rather than able to summon multiple books and combine the magics, he has opted to specialize in utilizing one powerful spellbooks at a time, casting their spells individually. Along with his spellbooks he has a large library of magical and non-magical texts. He can summon about a total of eight books at a time, with a maximum of one spellbook at a time. Solid Script: Hyde's practice with Solid Script is very rudimentary, as he primarily learned to cast it for the purpose of Inkling Dueling. In this version of magical dueling, two Inklings take turns casting Inkwell: Rewrite on one instance of Solid Script. Advantages: '''Massive Magical Energy Reserve -' Naturally gifted with a large amount of magical energy, Hyde trained and conditioned himself on his world traveling journeys to have a large storage of energy using Beezazel's Ledger. This allows him to sustain his books for a long duration, along with cast many more spells without tiring. This is definitely useful for using The Chained Grimoire. 'Family Wealth - '''Due to his wealthy and well-off upbringing, he has a considerably large resource of jewels. In addition, he still has a very friendly relation ship with his second-oldest sister and youngest sister at home, often sending his extra jewels home for ease of travel. He has never needed to write home for money, but he has that option if the cause arises. '''Higher Intelligence & Education -' Due to his noble upbringing and fascination with books, Hyde is adept in a variety of fields, including arithmetic, history, science, politics, strategy, and anthropology. His tactical mind also allows him to be a fantastic strategist. As Hyde's main profession is as a magical scholar, his Intelligence is always growing. 'Exceptional Magical Relic Knowledge - '''Along with his knowledge of magical history, Hyde has an expert knowledge of magical relics and magical objects. He specializes in spellbooks and other magical pieces of literature, but he has a vast knowledge of other artifacts and Holder magics. '''Polyglot - '''From his foreign travels and immense studies, he knows a great amount of languages, written and spoken. '''Expert Cryptanalysist - '''From reading "The Chessmaster's Codebook," Hyde has a knack for decoding various ciphers and codes. He is also able to decode many spells and enchantments, such as Jutsu-Shiki. '''Musical Practice -' Hyde is capable of playing the accordion. He and his siblings all learned musical instruments when they were children. Category:Mercutiorty Category:Character Category:Legal Mages